


Т3-19

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mini, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они называют его Зимний солдат, и в этом чувствуется издевка. Егерь, огромный человекоподобный робот, которым он управляет, зовется так же. Он или Егерь получил свое имя первым? Он не помнит. Не может вспомнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Т3-19

Он лежит на столе и что-то шепчет. Повторяет раз за разом. Какое-то имя. Он не слышит сам себя. Только жилы на шее вздуваются от нарастающего крика. Врачи вокруг него суетятся, как стайка испуганных воробьев. Они в крови и копоти. Он знает, что кровь его, но не знает, кто он. У правого уха взрывается болью пронзительный писк приборов, и он падает, падает во что-то черное и холодное. На секунду перед глазами вспыхивает чье-то лицо.

Они называют его Зимний солдат, и в этом чувствуется издевка. Егерь, огромный человекоподобный робот, которым он управляет, зовется так же. Он или Егерь получил свое имя первым? Он не помнит. Не может вспомнить.  
Зимний солдат прикипает взглядом к хронометру, отсчитывающему часы до нового явления. Ему кажется это важным. Почему?  
Он растирает пальцами виски, поводит плечами и снова замирает, как памятник самому себе. Ему хочется туда. Хочется пробраться в голову к Егерю, ощутить многотонное давление металла вокруг себя, почувствовать телом вибрацию разгоняющегося двигателя.  
\- Тебе туда нельзя, - рядом с ним останавливается затянутый в белую форму медик и укладывает прохладную ладонь на голое плечо.  
Зимний солдат даже не заметил, как сдвинулся на несколько шагов в попытке приблизиться к машине. Он дергает рукой, уходя от прикосновения, и опирается локтями на нагревшиеся в суматохе ангара перила. Левая рука тут же вспыхивает болью, расползающейся от локтевой кости вниз к запястью. Зимний солдат сжимает зубы и терпит. На скулах выступают желваки, но лицо остается спокойным. Его лицо всегда остается спокойным и отрешенным.  
\- Когда? – он не говорит, а скорее шепчет, словно мышечная атрофия добралась и до голосовых связок, но Зимнему солдату плевать.  
\- Не сегодня. Не завтра, - медик прячет руки в карманы. - В конце недели нас переводят в Гонконг. Может, там тебе повезет?  
Зимний солдат кивает и тяжелой поступью уходит от медика, выходит из ангара, и его черная униформа почти сразу сливается с густыми тенями обесточенного коридора.  
Он находит пустую комнату, забивается в дальний угол между ящиком с оборудованием и отсыревшей стеной и засыпает. В его снах нет ничего, кроме бесконечной пелены снега и тишины.  
Зимний солдат ждет.  
На самой границе сна, перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство, он на секунду видит чье-то лицо и протянутую руку.  
*  
Стив Роджерс всегда хотел служить и защищать. Хотел быть полезным для общества, делать что-то важное. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он родился не в то время.  
Стив смотрит на хронометр, почти слышит, как перекидываются цифры на огромном электронном табло, и пытается одной рукой размять затекшие плечи. Руки по локоть в машинном масле, оставляют жирные темные разводы на коже и пропотевшей ткани футболки. Стив морщится и вытирает грязные ладони о робу. Ему хочется в душ и выйти на свежий воздух.  
Он ощущает чье-то присутствие рядом с собой, давящее, как многотонная плита, полное молчаливого ожидания. Роджерс старается игнорировать это чувство, но ничего не получается. Он откладывает калибровщик, заправляет оголенные сервоприводы в ногу Егеря и оборачивается, упирается взглядом в пыльную темную ткань форменных штанов и тянется вверх. Коленные чашечки щелкают и прошибают болью от долгого сидения в неудобной позе. Стив охает, хватается за пыльный рукав и свободной рукой растирает ноющие кости. Макушку ему сверлит пристальный холодный взгляд.  
Роджерс поднимает глаза и ему кажется, что его бьет высоковольтным разрядом в диафрагму.  
\- Баки?  
Он выдыхает имя, не верит собственным глазам и поэтому тянется пальцами к чужому лицу - прикоснуться, убедиться. Вниз от скулы ползет тонкий масляный след, а голос у человека хриплый от долгого молчания:  
\- Кто такой Баки?  
Стива продирает дрожь.  
Он отшатывается как от удара, но человек напротив него, Баки, остается неподвижным. Только смотрит, скользит взглядом по его лицу, и желваки на скулах проступают от напряжения. Роджерс вытирает руки об комбинезон, прячет их в карманы и тут же вытаскивает обратно.  
\- Проблемы, мистер?  
Рядом с ними вдруг оказывается еще один человек. Высокий и массивный, с хамоватой улыбкой он кладет руку на плечо Баки и сдавливает его.  
\- Пойдем, приятель. Тебя хотят еще раз обследовать.  
Баки поворачивается следом за ним, его черный костюм почти сразу растворяется в темноте переходов, а Стив выдыхает. Он опирается спиной на ногу Егеря и с силой сжимает голову.  
*  
\- Человек в ангаре. Кто это был? - Зимний солдат игнорирует врачей, все их датчики и провода, которые они подсоединяют к его телу.  
Рамлоу хрустит пальцами, кидает на него нечитаемый взгляд, но отвечает:  
\- Техник какой-то. Тебе не понравилось, что он копается в твоем Егере?  
\- Я знал его, - голос Зимнего солдата не меняется, он откидывается под руками медиков на кушетку, а у Рамлоу возникает такое чувство, что его облили ледяной водой, - я знал его.  
Он, как загипнотизированный, смотрит на воспаленный узор на левой руке Зимнего солдата, следы от экзоскелета, вросшего в кожу, и не видит, ничего не видит.  
Рамлоу помнит, как появился этот шрам. Кайдзю четвертого уровня, Егерь на семьдесят процентов вышел из строя. Зимний солдат вернул его в одиночку. Прошел несколько километров до берега и рухнул как раз перед базой. Из развороченной кабины вытащили истекающего кровью Зимнего солдата и правую руку его напарника - все, что осталось после последней атаки монстра. Он не кричал, когда с него срезали остатки костюма, только сжимал зубы и кулак неповрежденной руки. Он пришел в себя с тем же отсутствием выражения лица, что и просыпался всегда. Он терпел физиотерапию и бесконечную вереницу психологов, которые пытались вытащить из Зимнего солдата несуществующую эмоциональную травму от потери напарника.  
Сейчас его лицо было наглядным пособием по выражению полного отчаяния, и Рамлоу не понимает, почему. Ему все еще кажется, что на него льют ледяную воду.  
*  
Стив понимает, что не один, только когда еле успевает увернуться от тяжелого кулака. Он отскакивает на пару шагов, меняет стойку и от удивления чуть не пропускает еще один удар. Напротив него стоит Баки в своей странной форме со множеством ремней, и по его лицу снова нельзя ничего прочитать.  
\- Баки? - шепчет он и блокирует очередной удар, рука вспыхивает болью.  
Баки отступает на шаг, дает Стиву секундную передышку и сжимает кулаки. Они замирают друг напротив друга - напряженные, готовые в любую секунду нанести удар. Роджерс начинает двигаться по кругу, его движения скользящие, осторожные. Баки просто стоит и наблюдает, из-под отросших прядей не разглядеть его глаза, но Стив знает, что он следит за ним. Первый удар уходит в молоко - Баки просто уходит от него по касательной и делает подсечку, заставляя противника подпрыгнуть. Стив пропускает удар, откатывается и встает на ноги. Баки остается на месте, наглухо закрытый в защитной стойке. Сердце начинает ускоряться, Стив чувствует прилив адреналина. Баки идет к нему мерной поступью, руки подняты - закрывают корпус и часть лица. Роджерс подпускает его почти вплотную, успевает подцепить за запястье и длинным движением перекидывает его через бедро.  
\- Один-один, но вы продолжайте. Не стесняйтесь, - голос у Рамлоу все еще хамоватый, но они не обращают на него внимания.  
Они двигаются в простом ритме, высчитывая движения друг друга, замирают, как хищники в засаде - любое движение сейчас приведет к проигрышу, а этого не хочется. Даже в Зимнем солдате разгорается подобие азарта, он закрывается от Стива скрещенными руками и пропускает подсечку. Они валятся оба - он успевает схватить Роджерса за ворот футболки и потянуть за собой. От удара болит спина, а тяжелое тело вышибает из него остатки дыхания. Стив помогает ему встать, они опять замирают друг напротив друга, не замечая, как вокруг начинает собираться небольшая толпа. Они блокируют удары, уходят от захватов, движения у обоих техничные и скупые - они составляют из себя идеальное единое целое.  
*  
Зимний солдат стоит на смотровой площадке напротив головы своего Егеря. Застывший, с выступившими на скулах желваками и отрешенным выражением лица. Только сжатые до побелевших костяшек руки на металлическом поручне говорят о наличии какой-то эмоции.  
Стив стоит поодаль, прячет руки в карманах рабочего комбинезона и старается казаться маленьким и незаметным. Судя по тяжелому взгляду Зимнего солдата, получается не очень. Кожу на лице стягивает от нескольких рассечений, а костяшки на руках болят от множества ударов в твердую кость. Теперь ему кажется, что он понимает, за что Баки прозвали Зимним солдатом, он весь застывший грязный лед, прячущий в себе настоящего Баки.  
Зимний солдат по одному отдирает пальцы от поручня, бросает равнодушный взгляд на голову Егеря и уходит. Кажется, что он растворяется в полумраке переходных шлюзов. Исчезает, прячется в темноте за секунды. Стив провожает его долгим взглядом, вздыхает и отворачивается к роботу. Зимний солдат возвышается над ним, давит своей силой даже выключенный, темный и потрепанный.  
В голову Роджерса приходит идея.  
*  
\- Смотри, вот это Остроголовый. Четвертый уровень, уложили недалеко от Анкориджа, - доктор Гейзлер частит, закатывает второй рукав рубашки и почти тычет в нос Зимнего солдата свои разрисованные руки.  
Рамлоу ухмыляется и следит за Зимним солдатом краем глаза. Тот опускает тяжелый взгляд на яркие татуировки, лицо его спокойное и отрешенное, как всегда, только между бровями залегла тревожная морщинка. Он смотрит на татуировки Гейзлера, очерчивает взглядом каждую линию ярких рисунков и разлепляет губы:  
\- Этот, - он тыкает пальцем в одного из кайдзю. - Я убил его.  
Ньютон прикусывает губу и отступает на шаг. Зимний солдат провожает его взглядом и пожимает плечами. На том задании его напарника, кажется, сожрали, а сам он чуть не потерял левую руку, в которую вплавился рукав его костюма. Зимний солдат подтягивает рукав черной водолазки, открывая шрамы.  
\- На мне тоже есть рисунки.  
Двери лифта распахиваются на техническом этаже, и ухмыляющийся Рамлоу выталкивает Зимнего солдата в коридор. Доктор Ньютон Гейзлер остается в кабине, и в его взгляде ужас напополам с восхищением.  
*  
\- Он всегда ходит в дрифт пустым, - Рамлоу проверяет оборудование, - без сожалений, без сомнений. Без памяти.  
Стив складывает руки на коленях, как примерный школьник, весь превращается в слух. Рамлоу протягивает ему потрепанный шлем.  
\- Наверное, из-за этого он может входить в дрифт с любым человеком. Без теста на совместимость.  
Баки укладывают на разложенном кресле, цепляют на него датчики и протягивают шлем. Доктор Гейзлер смотрит на них сквозь стекла очков и даже не пытается сделать вид, что препарирует какую-то часть организма кайдзю, похожую на морскую губку. Стив разглядывает левую руку Баки - переплетение ромбовидных шрамов, в некоторых местах настолько ушедших в плоть, что они кажутся деталями костюма, оставшимися в теле. Рамлоу говорил, что после последнего задания костюм с него срезали, настолько он впился в кожу из-за перегрузки.  
Баки надевает шлем, дает себя пристегнуть и откидывается в кресле. Стив повторяет движения за ним. Доктор Гейзлер подключает компьютер, и они проваливаются в дрифт.

Холод, грязный колючий снег летит в лицо, и Зимний солдат прикрывается руками - они снова целые и подвижные.  
Он видит человека из ангара, видит Стива и пытается поймать протянутую ему руку. Вокруг что-то падает, разбивается о волны, и Зимний солдат боится. Боится, что упадет туда, где беснуется огромный монстр. Он пытается подтянуться на одной руке, боится опустить вторую, его рот открывается, и он с отчаянием кричит:  
\- Стив!  
Роджерс сползает ниже, перекладины под его телом протестующе скрипят и продавливаются. Костяшки на руке, которой он цепляется за какую-то трубу, побелели от напряжения, а вторую он так же тянет к Баки, к Зимнему солдату, к своему лучшему другу. Зимний солдат тянется к нему, металлическая перекладина, за которую он цеплялся, отходит с противным скрежетом и он падает, падает в холодную и темную воду. Волны смыкаются над ним, и последнее, что он видит, - искаженное ужасом лицо Стива.

Их выкидывает из дрифта кричащими и задыхающимися. Стива отвязывают первым, он бросается к Баки и цепляется за него, как утопающий. В его лице, в глазах, в стиснутых пальцах столько боли, что Зимний солдат на секунду зажмуривается. Где-то под ребрами у него болит от всего этого. Он ждет, пока его отстегнут от кресла, отодвигает от себя Стива и переваливается через подлокотник. Его рвет до желчи, перед глазами пляшут разноцветные искры, и он почти ненавидит Стива. Ненавидит за то, что тот заставил его вспомнить.  
\- Прости, о Господи, Баки, прости меня, - Стив держит его, отводит спутавшиеся волосы от лица и гладит по спине. - Я не удержал тебя, прости.  
Баки. Зимний солдат. Баки до хруста сжимает ему пальцы и пытается заглянуть в лицо. Стив помогает ему вернуться в кресло, чем-то вытирает рот и подбородок.  
\- Сержант, три, два, пять, пять, семь, Барнс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс…  
Зимний солдат впервые за свою короткую память падает в обморок. Колкий серый снег сменяется глубокой зеленью морской воды. Из носа Баки вытекает тонкая струйка крови, и почти сразу же начинает пищать кардиограф.  
В небольшой лаборатории тут же оказывается толпа людей. Их слишком много, их затянутые в глухую белую форму тела теснят его. Кто-то пытается разжать его пальцы, оттащить его от Баки, и Стив позволяет это, усаживается в кресло и смотрит, смотрит на Баки, пока его полностью не скрывает кипенно-белая волна врачей.  
Ньютон кладет ему руку на плечо, сжимает в ободряющем жесте, и глаза за стеклами очков у него виноватые и немного безумные.  
*  
Зимний солдат приходит в себя через два дня. Он видит Стива и тут же отворачивается к стене, выражение лица у него при этом, как у угрюмого кота - старого прикола из интернета. Роджерс вздыхает, не знает, что сказать, и поэтому молчит. Баки сверлит взглядом стену, Стив прикипает взглядом к спине Баки, к страшному узору шрамов на левой руке. Он пересаживается на больничную кровать, слишком большую для одного Баки, но узкую для двоих - Стив прижимается к телу Зимнего солдата почти вплотную. Роджерс проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по первому витку шрамов - от груди до выступающей косточки плеча, и Баки вздрагивает, задерживает дыхание. Ему сейчас слишком много всего: памяти, Стива, прикосновений, ощущений, запахов. Пока он был Зимним солдатом, все было просто. Выполнить задание - уничтожить кайдзю. Показаться врачам. Спать, тренироваться, есть. Приставленный к нему Рамлоу следил за его нехитрым расписанием, потому что иногда Зимний солдат все забывал. Просыпался с ватной пустотой вместо памяти, словно мозг все еще пытался от чего-то защититься, и им приходилось начинать все заново. Тесты, анализы, тренировки, задания, передышки и снова тесты, анализы, задания.  
Баки ведет плечом, на котором ожогом горит прикосновение Стива, и хрипит в подушку:  
\- Голова болит. Слишком много внутри…  
Роджерс тут же тянется, наливает в прозрачный стакан воду и протягивает Баки. Зимний солдат чувствует благодарность за то, что его не заставляют поворачиваться. Мышцы на лице сводит, простое выражение эмоций сейчас как попытка взять мировой рекорд по поднятию тяжестей - надрывно и больно. Баки пьет воду очень медленными глотками, а Стив все так же водит пальцами по шрамам на его руке. Вода не помогает унять головную боль, но от осторожных прикосновений Роджерса становится легче. Баки начинает проваливаться в сон, и первый раз за долгое время там нет колючего грязного снега и обреченной черной пустоты.


End file.
